etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lady's Bid
Description The Lady's Bid is a frigate constructed of unknown materials that are relatively weak by today's standards, which has a sleek gray hull with no distinguishable markings. The hull is completely unmarred by ports or windows, and is a uniform gray color over the entire ship save for massive shield-projection systems that are fairly primitive compared to that of Alliance ships. Unlike current ships, however, it is armed with an extremely complex and powerful repair system, reportedly capable of bringing light cruisers back from a crippled state to battle-worthiness in scant minutes. This ability was seen in action repeatedly over the course of the Ra-shi Era. It's only other armament seemed to be a laser-system with a low-power and very wide pulse. The inside of The Lady's Bid is completely unknown at this time, as no one but its owner has ever docked with or entered the ship. It has two hangers between the ship's massive beam-emitter, which lead deeper into the ship. Scanning by Alliance ships have shown little about the inside, except that it has more interior space than the Kaarn (another ship of similar size). History The Lady's Bid, formerly the 'Chisorni', is a ship of unknown origins that came into the possession of a Meadoan shortly before the Exodus. Its exact place of construction remains a mystery, but it greatly resembles the Valian ships that on rare occasions plague the core sectors of the galaxy. This theory is supported by the fact that The Lady's Bid can easily be described as ancient; radio-dating of a hull fragment after battle suggests it is more than eight centuries old at the least, and it still maintains excellent repair. This is primarily because the ship itself is inhabited by a highly advanced artificial intelligence that nears the complexity of some low-level Klak, controlling a vast network of small maintenance drones that care for and repair the ship without the assistance of more than a skeleton crew. While the AI seems incapable of much more than running this network and providing technical readouts, it is certainly far less advanced than the technology level of the ship's supposed creators. It is probable that it was added at a later time, though not recently. The Lady's Bid had provided support for the mercenary team Starfox for a number of years, and was a common sight to be seen floating at the edge of Meado orbit, or trailing some distance behind the famed fighters of the mercenaries as they perform missions. Origin of Name The name 'The Lady's Bid' refers to a Lylatian cult that worships 'The Lady Luck'. The current owner, Larx Serac, being a devout believer in this goddess, named the ship 'The Lady's Bid' in honor of his religion. When questioned further he answered with the following: ::"The Lady has placed her bet; I think the odds are in my favor." It is likely the Lylatian believes this ship to be some form of gift from his goddess. Statistics Standard Armament *Main Weapon: Alien Repair Beam *Sub Weapon: Alien Wide Laser *Ability 1: Overshield Boost *Ability 2: Power-to-Shield Converter Hull Shield and Power *Hull Maximum: 850 *Hull Regen Rate: 1 *Shield Maximum: 150 (P2S: 250) *Shield Regen Rate: 2 *Power Maximum: 200 (P2S: 100) *Power Regen Rate: 1 *Armor Value: 0.7 *Base Collision Value: 20 Engine *Maximum Speed: N/A *Maximum Lateral Speed: N/A *Maximum Vertical Speed: N/A *Lateral Rotation Rating: N/A *Vertical Rotation Rating: N/A Category:Unique Ships